Just be friends
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Yo siempre tuve ojos para Ichigo, ¿pero él los tuvo alguna vez para mí?
1. Chapter 1

Yo siempre tuve ojos para Ichigo, ¿pero él los tuvo alguna vez para mí?

* * *

Tarareé alegremente una canción mientras caminaba hacía le preparatoria. ¡Estaba de muy buen humor como siempre! Hacia un buen día, perfecto para otro día de aprendizaje.

Entré en el patio y allí lo vi. ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa cuando lo veo? Sacudí la cabeza. '¡Actúa con normalidad Orihime!' Me dije a mí misma– ¡Hola Ichigo! –lo saludé con la mano llamando su atención. Él también se acercó para saludarme.

–Hola Orihime. ¿Qué tal?

–¡Pues muy bien! ¡Como siempre! –dije con mucha energía y algo nerviosa. Creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho cuando lo escuché reír.

–Eso está muy bien y- ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! –exclamó de repente– ¡Tenemos un examen!

Lo observé alejarse y después reaccioné. ¡El examen! Corrí también para entrar en el edificio y hasta la clase. Por el camino me encontré a Tatsuki y la saludé con apuro antes de irme a sentar a mi lugar.

Mientras el profesor entregaba los exámenes empecé a pensar que debo superarlo. ¡No puedo seguir actuando tan nerviosa cerca de Ichigo! ¡Yo puedo con ello! ¡Yo puedo con ello!

Lo miré y empecé a decirme a mi misma que no debía sentir nada. Que estaba bien, pero entonces él me miró y yo me quedé petrificada. ¡Otra vez no! Sentí mi cara sofocada a la vez que le saludaba levemente con la mano, él me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. ¡Kya! ¡Tan amable! ¡Tan lindo!

* * *

El examen y las demás clases terminaron. Con suerte no me distraje demasiado y salí de allí bastante contenta. Ya estando en el patio sentí que me seguían. Giré la cabeza y después di un paso hacia atrás– ¿I-Ichigo? ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté ya que no sabía por qué me seguía.

–Bueno… Es solo que quiero acompañarte a casa.

–¿Uh? ¡N-no es necesario! –me puse roja como tomate. ¡Estoy segura! Negué con la cabeza repitiendo que no era necesario que se molestara, pero a pesar de todo me acompañó.

–¿No has notado nada raro a tu alrededor últimamente? –me preguntó de repente. Yo me quedé confusa. ¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué? Que yo supiera no. Negué con la cabeza y juraría que me miró con preocupación. Después suspiró–. Eres demasiado despistada… ¡Algún día te raptan y no te das cuenta! ¡Tienes que estar más atenta!

Miré a todos lados, vigilando si se trataba de algún enemigo.

–¡Tampoco exageres! Si estás a mi lado puedes estar tranquila –dejé de hacer cualquier movimiento cuando puso una mano sobre mi cabeza. Sentí mi cara aún más caliente que antes, pero caminé intentando aparentar normalidad.

Desde ese día Ichigo me acompañó todos los días a casa, menos cuando tenía algún problema con los hollow.

–Ichigo te ha estado siguiendo mucho últimamente, ¿de verdad qué no te has dado cuenta de por qué? –me dijo Tatsuki. Sigo sin tener ni idea de por qué me acompaña todos los días.

De repente escuché el tono de mi móvil. Era un mensaje… ¡De Ichigo! Lo abrí y leí el mensaje: 'Ten cuidado con los acosadores de vuelta a casa :)' –¿A-acosadores?

–Orihime, ¿en qué mundo vives? Ichigo ha estado cerca de ti porque había un montón de chicos siguiéndote. ¡Pero no te enteras de nada! –Tatsuki me abrazó con fuerza y me hizo cosquillas. Yo empecé a reír.

–¡Para! ¡Tatsuki-chan!

–Como sea… -dijo después de soltarme– ¿No le vas contestar? ¡Dile algo como que necesitas ayuda! ¡Seguro que aparece enseguida!

–¡Eso sería cruel! –hice un puchero y luego miré felizmente el mensaje y le di a contestar: 'Gracias por preocuparte por mí Ichigo :D Estaré bien'. Sonreí contenta. ¡Ichigo era muy atento! Poco después recibí otro SMS.

'¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo juntos?'

–¿Eh? –me quedé extrañada. ¡Es la primera vez que Ichigo me pide salir con él! ¡A solas!– ¡Tatsuki-chan! –chillé emocionada– ¡Ichigo me dijo que si quiero ir a tomar algo con él!

–¡Aprovecha!

Yo cogí mis cosas y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Tatsuki me llamó. Yo volteé y ella me sonrió perversamente. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

–Cuando baje la guardia… ¡Viólalo!

–¡TATSUKI-CHAN!

* * *

Nos reunimos en una pequeña cafetería que era bastante buena a pesar de su tamaño. Yo no sabía que decir. Estábamos los dos solos. En aquel momento yo estaba intentando concentrarme en mi batido de fresa, pero… ¡Es que Ichigo no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos! ¡Tan lindos!

–¿Estás bien Orihime? Tu cara está roja.

–¡Ah sí! –contesté nerviosa. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hablarle con normalidad –Es que antes estaba en casa de Tatsuki y ella me dijo que- -oh oh… ¿De verdad iba a decírselo? Se formó un incómodo silencio y yo empecé a sudar de los nervios.

–¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó y yo pude saber que estaba deseoso de saberlo.

–Esto… Que si tenía la oportunidad…

–¿Sí?

–T-te… te… ¿violara? –díganme que no le dije eso. ¡Iba a morir allí mismo de lo rápido que me latía el corazón! ¡De la vergüenza que estaba pasando! Me quedé mirándolo, su cara seguía igual que hace varios segundos, de pronto sus labios se curvaron… ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¡Kyaaaa! ¿Y si ahora me veía como una pervertida?

Al contrario de lo que pensé, se echó a reír… ¡A carcajadas!– ¡Esa Tatsuki! ¡La golpearé cuando la vea! No le hagas caso Orihime, ella siempre fue así.

–Ah…

–A no ser… ¿Qué realmente quieras?

¿Cómo me dice eso y sigue sonriendo? ¡No entiendo nada! Pero, ¿cómo sería si yo violara a Kurosaki-kun?

_Imaginación de Orihime._

_La pelirroja sujeta un látigo y viste un antifaz y ropa ceñida. Ichigo permanece atado bajo ella gritando algo como '¡Ázotame!' Y ella riendo de forma malvada y pervetida._

Me sentí mareada al imaginarme eso.¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¡Qué cosas!

–Orihime… ¿E-estás bien? Empiezas a preocuparme…

–¡S-sí! –asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. Me costó el doble hablar con él. Ya me era imposible después de lo que acababa de pasar. Aún así, él me seguía mirando, sonriendo de manera curiosa. Yo sentí que quería sonreír también, a mi me hace feliz que él esté contento. Muy feliz–. Ichigo…

–¿Sí?

–Yo… -era el momento. En algún momento tenía que decirlo, ¿no?–. Tengo algo que decirte –se quedó mirándome y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia la mesa–. Esto… Hace tiempo que yo-

–Lo sé –me interrumpió. Yo lo miré, confusa.

–¿Eh?

–Lo siento… No quería dañar tus sentimientos. No sabía cómo decírtelo sin que te sintieras mal. Soy terrible para esas cosas. Sé que desde hace tiempo te gustó, pero...

–Ichigo…

–Tal vez no sea de la misma manera, pero te quiero. Eres una gran amiga. Así que… Seamos mejores amigos para siempre, ¿vale?

Yo no me sentí triste al no ser correspondida. Todo lo contrario. Estaba muy contenta de que de una manera u otra siguiera siendo importante para él, que me quisiera aunque fuera de otro modo. A todo, yo siempre seguiré teniendo ojos para Ichigo y ahora sabía, que él también los tenía para mí. Como amigos.

–¡Claro! ¡Amigos para siempre! –sonreí de verdad. Feliz. Nuestros dedos meñiques se unieron en una promesa.

Pase lo que pase, sean cuales sean nuestros sentimientos, nuestro lazo de amistad jamás se romperá.

* * *

¡Acabé! No es Ichihime del todo, no soy capaz de hacerlo, soy fiel al Ichiruki hasta el final, pero tampoco me gusta que traten a Orihime de forma tan despectiva en algunas ocasiones. Ella es muy buena chica y se merece algo así, ¿verdad? :D ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día normal, a lo que yo puedo llamar normal, claro. Comenzaba otro aburrido día de clases, seguramente. Escuché a alguien saludarme y miré hacia la dirección encontrándome con que era Orihime.

–¡Hola Ichigo!

–Hola Orihime. ¿Qué tal?

–¡Pues muy bien! ¡Como siempre! –dijo con mucha energía. Yo no pude evitar ser contagiado de su vitalidad y reí. Esta chica es un caso…

–Eso está muy bien y- ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! –Recordé de repente– ¡Tenemos un examen!

Corrí al interior del edificio hasta llegar a la clase y sentarme en mi lugar. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme del examen? Claro, no es que consiga concentrarme mucho estudiando con la estúpida alarma anti-hollow sonando toda la maldita tarde.

Mientras el profesor entregaba los exámenes empecé a pensar en que últimamente veía a muchos chicos mirando a Orihime. En cierto modo me molesta, sobre todo cuando hacen comentarios algo obscenos. ¿Lo peor? Que ella ni se da cuenta. Miré hacia ella. Sería mejor que le echara un ojo por un tiempo antes de que alguien le pusiera una mano encima y saliera herida. La vi saludarme con la mano y yo la saludé de vuelta, sonriendo confundido por lo roja que se veía su cara. ¿Qué le pasaría?

El examen y las demás clases terminaron. No sé cómo fue, pero el examen me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Suspiré aliviado y decidí seguir a Orihime de cerca, mirando con recelo a los chicos que empezaban a susurrar. Volví la vista al frente y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. Idiotas.

–¿I-Ichigo? ¿Pasa algo? – ¿Y ahora se dio cuenta de que la sigo?

–Bueno… Es solo que quiero acompañarte a casa –antes de que alguien decida secuestrarte.

–¿Uh? ¡N-no es necesario! – dijera lo que dijera no iba a cambiar de opinión. No me fio nada de algunos estudiantes.

–¿No has notado nada raro a tu alrededor últimamente? –le pregunté, por si por un casual yo me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta y resulta que ya era consciente de ello. Cuando la vi negar con la cabeza, suspiré–. Eres demasiado despistada… ¡Algún día te raptan y no te das cuenta! ¡Tienes que estar más atenta!

Miró a todos lados, como si de un momento a otro alguien la fuera a atacar.

–¡Tampoco exageres! Si estás a mi lado puedes estar tranquila –le dije para calmarla. Puse una mano sobre su cabeza y miré atrás. Los chicos que estaban observando se marcharon corriendo, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

Desde ese día la acompañé todos los días, asegurándome de que ningún idiota se atrevía a hacer nada extraño.

Llegué a casa un día, después de haber estado derrotando hollows de aquí para allá. No necesité acompañar a Orihime porque se marchó a casa de Tatsuki. Ja, ella seguro que con unos cuantos golpes de karate dejaría a esos acosadores KO.

–Hola Ichigo –me saludó Rukia abriendo la puerta del armario– ¿A quién mandas un mensaje?

–A Orihime. Es tan despistada que tengo miedo de que alguien la rapte de repente. Últimamente muchos chicos tienen los ojos puestos en ella –expliqué mientras seguía escribiendo el mensaje en el teléfono móvil.

–Sí, yo también me di cuenta –rió–. Pero… ¿No crees que se esté haciendo una idea equivocada?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pulsé el botón de 'enviar' y miré a Rukia sin entender de que estaba hablando.

–Ella está enamorada de ti y lo sabes, ¿verdad? –se cruzó de brazos y la miré mientras saltaba fuera del armario.

–Claro que lo sé. Se ve a leguas, pero… No sé cómo decirle que solo la veo como una amiga –dejé el móvil sobre la cama y me senté en ella. Odio darle vueltas a ese tema.

–¿Cuál es el problema? Sois muy buenos amigos, ¿no? De algún modo, ella lo entenderá. La amistad es un lazo muy fuerte. No lo olvides.

Vaya, no sé por qué Rukia siempre dice cosas que me dan soluciones a todo. Escuché el teléfono vibrar y miré la pantalla. Orihime había contestado a mi mensaje.

'_Gracias por preocuparte por mí Ichigo :D Estaré bien'_

–Eso espero –me lo pensé un momento antes de enviar otro mensaje.

'_¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo juntos?' _

–Rukia voy a salir –me empecé a desabrochar la camisa de la preparatoria para cambiarme de ropa antes de irme.

–¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

–Quedé con Orihime – ¿Me veré cruel si hago algo así? La verdad es que ya creo que lo estaba siendo con simplemente dándole falsas esperanzas… Esperaba, que mis palabras no fueran a herirla.

* * *

Quedé con ella en una cafetería, nada del otro mundo. Algo casual. Me quedé mirándola, sin saber bien por dónde debería empezar. Las palabras de Rukia suenan tan bien, pero luego para mi es casi imposible decirlo de la misma manera. A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de que Orihime estaba algo sonrojada. De verdad que a veces me preocupa.

–¿Estás bien Orihime? Tu cara está roja.

–¡Ah sí! –eso no sonó muy convincente. Igual, no dije nada–Es que antes estaba en casa de Tatsuki y ella me dijo que-

–¿Qué te dijo? –pregunté curioso.

–Esto… Que si tenía la oportunidad…

–¿Sí?

–T-te… te… ¿violara?

Procesé lentamente lo acababa de decir en un pequeño susurro. Qué demonios… No pude evitar reír– ¡Esa Tatsuki! ¡La golpearé cuando la vea! No le hagas caso Orihime, ella siempre fue así.

–Ah…

–A no ser… ¿Qué realmente quieras? –no era mi intención sugerirlo, pero era demasiado divertido. No sé que debió de imaginarse que su cara estaba roja como un tomate. Tal vez no debí decir eso–. Orihime… ¿E-estás bien? Empiezas a preocuparme…

–¡S-sí! –la observé asentir y suspiré. Esa chica tiene demasiada energía, ¿no? De algún modo su alegría es contagiosa–. Ichigo…

–¿Sí?

–Yo… Tengo algo que decirte –la miré. No. No quería que lo hiciera. En realidad, no quería oírlo. Aquello me dolía. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras exactas? ¿Cómo no hacerle daño?–. Esto… Hace tiempo que yo-

–Lo sé –la interrumpí. No quería escuchar su confesión, me vería totalmente incapaz de decir 'no'.

–¿Eh?

–Lo siento… No quería dañar tus sentimientos. No sabía cómo decírtelo sin que te sintieras mal. Soy terrible para esas cosas –nunca mejor dicho.

–Ichigo…

–Tal vez no sea de la misma manera, pero te quiero. Eres una gran amiga. Así que… Seamos mejores amigos para siempre, ¿vale?

Reinó el silencio. Sentí nervios como pocas veces lo había sentido. Horrible. Su silencio me tenía preocupado. Kami, tal vez sería un buen momento para decir algo como: ¡Era una broma! Y echarme a reír. Al contrario de lo que pensé ella esbozó una alegre sonrisa que pude identificar que era de verdad.

–¡Claro! ¡Amigos para siempre!

Sonreí por su respuesta. Hicimos una promesa de ser amigos por siempre entrelazando nuestros dedos meñiques. Infantil, pero si a ella le hace feliz, por mi está bien.

No todo ocurre siempre como queremos, pero las opciones alternativas son buenas. ¿Por qué romperle el corazón cuando puedo seguir queriéndola de otro modo? Incluso si no es del mismo modo, yo siempre tendré ojos para ella.

* * *

¡Listo! ¡El punto de vista de Ichigo! Contaré ahora el número de veces que sonríe. (Es que me parece tan lindo y sexy cuando lo hace -u-)


End file.
